1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a method of forming an organic semiconductor thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
The properties of organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) using a crystalline organic semiconductor as a channel material may be improved by controlling the electrical properties and interfacial fine structure between the crystalline organic semiconductor and an electrode and the electrical properties and interfacial fine structure between the crystalline organic semiconductor and an insulator.
Channel layers of OTFTs may be formed by a spin-coating method, a drop-casting method, a bar coating method, or a dip-coating method. In a recent development, organic semiconductor channel layers may be coated on a desired location of TFTs by a zone-casting method or an ink-jet printing method.
However, when the methods mentioned above are used, manufacturing organic semiconductor nano thin films having the desired degree of molecular orientation may be difficult. By using a doctor-blade method, or a rubbing method, an organic semiconductor nano thin film having some degree of molecular orientation may be formed. In example embodiments, however, forming an organic semiconductor nano thin film using a weak solution may be difficult.
FIG. 7 is a polarization microscopic image of an organic semiconductor thin film formed using a conventional spin-coating method. FIG. 8 is a polarization microscopic image of an organic semiconductor thin film formed using a conventional drop-casting method.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, relatively light areas 57 and 59 represent crystalline arrangement of the organic semiconductor thin films, respectively. In FIGS. 7 and 8, the organic semiconductor thin films are partially crystallized, but considering the whole area of the organic semiconductor thin film, most of the crystals of the organic semiconductor thin films are irregularly arranged. In FIG. 8, a reference number 60 denotes a source electrode and a drain electrode, which are disposed on the organic semiconductor thin film.